


Kisses

by GothamsGirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians!, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamsGirl/pseuds/GothamsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative title:  The Different Flavors of Pamela Isley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

She kisses Pam in the spring and she tastes like cherries and love. If love is a specific flavor it has to be the way the plant goddess cups the blonde's face with her calloused hands, covered in dirt from an afternoon in her beloved garden. Or the feeling of her soft lips moving against Harley's dry ones because she always loses her chapstick but Pammy doesn't mind at all. 

Maybe love is the taste of Ivy's loving fingers tracing down her spine in the morning sun that shines through their bedroom window, the snow finally melting and giving way to new life. Harley smiles when Pam does, the gardener's favorite time of year, their morning kisses soft and slow and innocent. 

In summer, the windows open to let in as much of a breeze the stale Gotham air will allow, Harley giggles and looks up between from between two pale green legs, "Been eatin' pineapple recently Pam-a-Lamb?" 

Ivy blushes, pulls up the clown girl so she can lock their mouths together. "Strawberries too, I see." Harley teases again, letting her laughter fill the old apartment they've 'borrowed' from a wealthy business man. Ivy trails kisses down her lover's pale neck, nibbles at her throat and enjoys how the laughs dissolve into lustful moans. 

In the autumn Poison Ivy's kisses are laced with traces of apple spice and pumpkin, and Harley definitely makes sure to bring her a latte of that genre when she learns about her girlfriend's fondness for the seasonal specialty. 

Pam sips the drink and lets the blonde, the pin and blue color in her pigtails fading and dull, needing to be dyed soon, lick the latte foam from the corners of her lips. 

Of course, it always leads to someone's tongue in somebody else's mouth, the fancy coffee forgotten in between their bodies as they huddle under a wool blanket. But the air smells like fall and sweater weather as they kiss beneath the Gotham stars. 

In winter, the snow heavy and white around them, Pammy tastes like peppermint and gingerbread cookies they just have to bake together. Under a mistletoe, next to the big evergreen they decorated in the park. Harley can't get enough of her in the snowy days that come before Christmas. 

She tells her so, commenting on how refreshing it is to taste peppermint in every kiss, laughs when Pam blushes and turns away. 

"It's different," Harley tells her, late Christmas eve poking at their roaring fire, fingers laced together with her girlfriend's as the cuddle in front of the flames, "Better."

"What is?" Pam asks, letting Harley rest her head against her shoulder, nuzzling the top of it with her cheek.

Kisses. Harley thinks, kisses and touches and conversations. Waking up to her soft snores instead of his booming voice. She thinks back to those days, remembers every kiss they shared tasted like booze and chemicals. So Harley settles on kissing the back of Pam's hand and replying, "You."

**Author's Note:**

> Quick, short drabble. If you enjoyed it please review! Thanks and have a great day.


End file.
